And Also With You
by Howlitzer
Summary: A short story of faith, questions, and Sonic being Sonic. Where we go, He goes with with us.


a/n: A story that came to me about a day ago. Before, it was just an idea that started from one of the lines in this piece of writing, and _that_ idea was sparked from reading StarVix's trilogy of Christian works this recent Sunday. So I give thanks for those works, the author, the idea spawned, and for the ability to write at all, though I'm not that good (to be honest, still have a lot of room for improvement). So after all of my other [crazy and deviant] stuff, finally comes a _long_ overdue dedication to the one who makes everything...everything.

As always...hope you all enjoy. God bless, peace.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat on the nearby hill, watching people head into the building on a sunny Sunday morning.<p>

He'd never been one for church.

Not that he didn't believe that there was a higher power at all – he certainly didn't attribute all of his close shaves to luck of the draw as most would – but he wasn't exactly the most devout of God's children, so to speak.

"Hm. Big Guy…you got a sign for me, or something? I mean…I'd like it if we could have a conversation or something, God to 'hog. Then again, you've probably got a full schedule…"

He yawned, suddenly feeling himself get sleepy. For a moment, his eyes closed, but he snapped them back open quickly.

"Huh…what was that all about?" He shrugged. "Ah, well. Time to get running…"

"I was thinking we could both take a walk, my boy."

A deep, booming voice sounded near the hedgehog, and before he knew it, there was a man walking beside him…and for some reason, he couldn't see his face at all. Though he seemed really familiar, his voice and everything.

"I suppose this would help," he said in a still, small voice.

"N-no way! Dude, you're here! Aw man, I should have dressed up or-"

"Easy, easy. I just want you to walk with me, Sonic. Nothing too fancy."

"Well, I don't usually do the walking thing, but for you? Anything."

The two started on their way across the grassy plains.

"I've always wanted to have a conversation with you, man. It's like…I don't even know. I guess I should thank you for _everything_, and I knew you totally _had_ to be real. Like, I got out of so many things that it couldn't have been luck alone."

"**I am with you always, my child.**"

"Dude, I _know_." He scratched his chin. "How do I repay you? Or even start?"

"Follow my commandments."

"Mm…" The Blue Blur grimaced. "I'm not too hot in that department."

"Don't you worry," the Creator said with a smile (He just _had _to be smiling, since Sonic could literally _feel _it). "Contrary to popular belief, not many people are."

"Really? Even pastors?"

"Men of the cloth have a harder time than most, Sonic."

He nodded. "True. I can see the pressure getting to some of them."

"I am with them, as I am with all of you."

"Seems like some of them need to remember that," Sonic mused. "That goes for me as well, I guess. I like to run wild sometimes, you know?"

"**All have sinned and therefore come short of my glory**," He answered. "**But my Son gave his life so that you may be redeemed through his blood**."

"Jesus, right? That guy's like, the greatest ever! Taking in all of the sins from the past, present, and future…that reminds me of something, but I don't quite remember doing it exactly…"

"Don't think about it too hard, Sonic. It will come to you if it is needed."

"You're right. You're _always_ right. Oh, hey…a lot of people tell me that you don't have a sense of humour. But I mean…you're the Almighty, right? Can I…um…"

"Just ask, Sonic."

"Well, can you…tell me a joke? I mean, just _one_?" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright…here's a good one. Knock, knock."

_A knock-knock joke? Well…_ "Okay, who's there?"

"**I AM.**"

"I am what?" Sonic stared blankly for a few moments before it clicked, and he roared in laughter. "Dude…_dude!_ That was great, you totally got me! Classic!"

The blue hedgehog wiped his tears as he walked on besides the Almighty.

"Any more questions?"

Sonic thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't have any of those deep philosophical questions for you, or anything. Well, besides the burrito one."

"I could do it."

"Huh?" Sonic said in surprise.

"Make one so hot that I couldn't eat it. Though I don't see why I would _want _to."

"I know, right? I never got that one…eh, whatever. At least I know the answer, now." He turned serious for a moment. "Hey…Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Do you think…you could give me more guidance, or something? I mean, all I've been doing my life is following the wind as it blows…that can't be conforming to your will very well, can it?"

"Sonic. You can get closer to me through my Son, by forming a deeper relationship with him. You know what that means, right?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"**You must be born again, my child**. By the Water, the Spirit, and the Blood."

"…Eh?" he said cluelessly.

The Creator chuckled. "Baptism, my boy."

"Aw, Pops…" he groaned.

"I know, I know. You don't usually do water, but…"

Sonic resigned himself. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll get right on it. I promise."

"As for guidance…Sonic, **I have always been with you.** From the beginning."

"The…beginning?" he said in awe. "But how? I never even knew _of _you back then!"

"As the Sun shines, as the rain falls, and as the wind blows…I am by your side.** For I AM that I AM.** Remember that. Sonic, I will send you My Will in a way that you can understand, always. And as you grow in the Spirit, our connection will only grow stronger. Perhaps we could go on these walks more often."

"Hey, I'd like that! I never thought a walk like this could _this_ relaxing!"

"But you like running far better," the Almighty noted.

"I _am_ your handiwork, am I not?" Sonic said with a grin.

"Very true. Anything else, Sonic?"

"Mm…nah. Maybe next time."

"Very well, until then, young one. Some advice before you go…"

"Sure. What's up?"

"First. Church on Sunday mornings. Second. Stop tormenting that poor girl-"

"Oh, come on! I'm not doing it on purpose! She's totally clingy and weird and…_pink_…"

"Give her a chance, at least. _One_ date. An actual one, too."

"Oh…alright," Sonic said with a sigh. "But only 'cause it's You."

"Third. Baptism."

"Darn."

"Thought I'd forget?"

"Was hoping for some benevolence, there."

"Fourth…listen."

"Listen?" Sonic asked.

"Listen. You'll know what I'm talking about."

"Okay…I'll do that. Anything else?"

"That's it for now. Take care."

"I will!"

Sonic felt his eyes close, and then snap open again quickly. The church was again in his sights, and he was back on top of the hill.

"Hm…cool. Guess I'm back." The wind blew by him, and he thought of something from earlier as he closed his eyes, focusing.

_Peace be with you, Sonic. I AM with you._

A smile came onto his face then. "So…_that's _what He meant…and that means that all the other times…and everything else…"

Sonic watched the blades of grass sway in the breeze, coming to a realization. The wind was part of this planet, and if he remembered…He had created everything that he could see, either directly or indirectly. Through the wind, He had been guiding the blue hedgehog for years upon years, helping him to seek out and defeat Eggman, to stop Shadow and Chaos and Dark Gaia and so many other crises…

"You've always been by my side…_way past cool_," Sonic said with a huge grin. "But…I think I've got work to do…"

He rose and walked towards the church, stepping inside slowly. It was a big place, but the seats weren't even half-filled…

"Sheesh…this doesn't look too lively." His eyes spied a guitar on a stand by itself near the music section, which consisted of a really, _really_ old organist and a young drummer who seemed too nervous to even sit where she was.

"Hey, Rev! Mind if I join in the party?"

All eyes turned to the back of the church as Sonic strode up. The pastor looked startled as he eyed the world-famous hero.

"S-Sonic…the Hedgehog? I…if you'd like to…"

"Gonna borrow your guitar, Rev! We'll crank things up, alright? Praise and Worship time! Prop those doors open, I'll show you some **evangelism**!" He leaned near the organist while tuning the electric guitar. "Know any tunes, gramps?"

The old man smiled at him. "Sure do, lad…just hope you can keep up!" he said with a laugh. Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs-up to the drummer girl, who pushed up her glasses and nodded back with determination, her sticks held high.

"Let's get this party started!"

_This one's for you, Big Guy…as long as the wind blows, I've got one more reason to give you all I got. Watch me go…I'm gonna show you Sonic speed!_

"You ready, everyone? **Let's get 'em!**"


End file.
